


Inexorable

by bendingwind



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingwind/pseuds/bendingwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel ponders the inevitability of certain things in life. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexorable

She leans against the railing of the balcony, letting the chill wind blow through her short hair. It is perhaps a bit too cold for her to be outside, clad only in a nightgown as she is, but there is something strangely refreshing about the biting breeze. She shifts into a slightly more comfortable position, and allows her thoughts to wander.

It has been over two years.

A lot has happened in those two years, she thinks with a strange smile that is not, entirely, happy. Two years since the Third Company sailed to Carthak to help their allies quench rebellions in the south. She might have gone with them, and in fact had been given every opportunity. A part of her wishes that she had, and a part of her is glad she didn't. The revelation mightn't have come, had she sailed to battle overseas.

Two years ago, her life had been at its most hectic point. Even as a page, she couldn't recall a more difficult time. Peachblossom had been ailing–not so surprising, given that he had been getting rather on in years–Yuki had been ill with some minor Tortallan childhood disease which she, with no built up immunity, hadn't the defenses to beat off. While Neal worked desperately to heal and care for his wife, she had become their daughter's primary caregiver. The sudden and unexpected introduction of a infant to her life had wreaked havoc on her careful routine. New Hope, too, had been in trouble, with regular attacks from an oversized, nasty band of centaurs intent on possessing the refugee camp-become-fort-become-town, and her name had been near the top of the list of knights being considered to defend its citizens.

When Raoul had approached her with the offer of becoming commander of the King's Own in his place, she had immediately declined. She had so much on her hands already–the idea of not only having command of a small private army, but also dealing with the fuss the conservative faction of the court was _certain_ to raise in light of a woman being offered a position that had _always _belonged to men, was far too much for her to even contemplate. She hadn't even put any thought into her reply. Raoul had encouraged her to take time to think on it, but she had refused. Her answer was final, she had said.

She shakes her head and shifts once more. After a moment of fidgeting in an attempt to find a comfortable position, she gives up and sinks to the ground, her back against the small-ish door to her chambers. Once again, her mind drifts.

She wonders what Third Company has done in their time there. She hasn't heard from any of them, which is not entirely surprising, though perhaps a little sad. Then, she hadn't written to any of them, either. She at least knows that Dom and Raoul are alive, through Daine–who receives letters from Buri–and Neal, who heard from his aunt.

She wonders if he has thought of her at all, is perhaps thinking of her right now, as she is thinking of him. She wonders if he came to the same stupidly late conclusion that she did, if he is only waiting to return so that they can begin something that has been going on for years.

Years for her, she chastises herself. It may not have been so long for him. But she is certain he feels it too, the pull of fate. Destiny. Inevitability. Whatever one wants to call it.

She doubts that either of them can deny that it pulls them together, an inexorable tie between their two hearts.

Smiling slightly to herself, and perhaps hoping to dream of him, she stands and retreats to her chambers.


End file.
